


Bitter taste

by sepherim_ml



Series: Moments in time [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Lily and Severus as childs, M/M, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: Lily and Severus had the habit to drink a hot chocolate on Christmas Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Fill #4 for the _"Prompt #9: A and B had a tradition, drinking hot chocolate (or something else), sitting on the stairs, with crossed legs"_ for the [Christmas Puzzle](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/54726.html) at Fanwriters.it.  
>  This fill is linked to this [fill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9211313) and belong to the serie of "Moments in Time".  
> Unbetaed, read at your own risk!

Lily poured herself a mug of hot chocolate before sitting down at the kitchen table. The house was silent while the only lights were the ones coming from the Christmas tree lit in the living room and the streetlamps outside. It's the middle of the night, on Christmas Eve, and James was soundly asleep upstairs.  
  
She wondered where Severus was now, if he was with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or if he was in a Death-Eaters’ raid. She felt a pang of pain thinking about him, but a spark of anger accompanied that thought.  
  
Nevertheless, Lily had just prepared a hot chocolate, thinking about him. It was their Christmas tradition; since they became friends, Lily and Severus met on Christmas day, they would hang out together, sipping hot chocolate and exchanging gifts by her house. They spoke about magic, their hopes and everything in between. A lifetime ago, when she was his best friend and not the filthy Mudblood she was now for him.  
  
But Lily couldn't hate him wholeheartily, and even now, in the middle of war, on opposite sides, after everything happened between them, Lily was still hoping Severus would come back and repent.  
  
"Lily?" James' voice came from the stairs. He sounded alarmed and Lily immediately reassured him. "I'm in the kitchen!"  
  
James came down and stopped in the doorway, relieved. "Everything's ok?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
James kissed on the cheek. "Hot chocolate? Are you making a toast to Moony? Do you miss him this much?"  
  
"Don't play jealous."  
  
"Of course not!" James laughed and sat on a chair beside her. "How can I doubt my Marauders? Besides, no chance, Moony is hopelessly in love with Padfoot."  
  
"I don't know if I'm more offended by the fact that you're hinting I could have a thing for Remus or the fact you're trusting him more than you trust me."  
  
James winked at her. "Or I'm 100% sure you love me and only me."  
  
Lily laughed. "You're insufferable."  
  
"You're smiling, now, though, so I'm doing something right."  
  
Lily looked at the mug in her hands. James wasn't a perceptive person usually, so she was surprised he picked up her actual mood. Although, she didn't want to breach the subject of Severus, not when she didn't even know how to defend him, or if he deserved it.  
  
James kissed her on the cheek and stood up. "Come to bed when you're finished with your chocolate. I promise not to snore."  
  
"James..."  
  
"It's okay, Lils. Take your time." James looked like he was understanding she needed some time alone, maybe he even guessed who she was thinking about. He didn't comment and Lily appreciated it. "Oh, and Merry Christmas."  
  
Once alone, Lily sip her warm chocolate, tasting a bitter taste in her mouth that had nothing to do with the concoction.  
  
She passed a hand on her belly. "Don't worry, sweetheart, there will better times. Maybe you'll meet Sev one day too, and we'll have a chocolate together."


End file.
